


Purr Purr Purr

by gildedeggplant



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cat Ears, Kittenplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedeggplant/pseuds/gildedeggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil comes home wearing cat ears and wanting to lick things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr Purr Purr

As soon as he hears the key jiggling in the temperamental lock, Carlos is in motion, papers and unnameable writing implements flying in all directions as he clears a space on the couch. By the time the front door actually opens, he is standing in the entryway, wringing his hands.

In the the most rational portion of his brain, he’s aware that the Well of Night is barely newsworthy in Night Vale terms. Clearly nothing to worry about. Well, maybe he had been a tiny bit concerned, but he was able to discern that the emotions currently stimulating his hippocampus are composed of at least seventy percent scientific curiosity. Definitely no more than five percent percent terror at his boyfriend’s temporary absorption into a fly-by-night death cult.

Cecil is briefly backlit by the floodlights in front of the house, fluffy cat ears looming up like horns on top of his head, and then he shuts the door and the foyer is plunged into shadows. Carlos seizes him by the hand and tugs him towards the living room, babbling as he goes. “Oh thank goodness, honey! When I heard you walk away chanting I thought - well, I mean, I just want to run some tests on you. Totally routine stuff.”

Halfway through this monologue, he realizes that Cecil appears to be digging the heels of his galoshes into the carpet and refusing to move. He stops and turns back around. “Um, Ceec? What’s wrong?”

“Mrow.”

Carlos blinks up at his boyfriend. “What was that?”

Through a smirk, Cecil makes the same sound again, more insistently this time. “Mrow!”

Carlos feels the blood draining from his face. “Oh god. I didn’t prepare for a transmogrification accident.” Flipping on the hall light, he lifts up Cecil’s poncho to check for a tail (thankfully absent). He then takes hold of both of his boyfriend’s hands and examines the fingernails - unusually sharp, but that’s normal for Cecil. He jerks in surprise when Cecil responds by extending his fingers and scratching gently at the scientist’s wrists. “Mrrroowwwrrrrr,” he opines.

Finally looking up to meet Cecil’s gaze, Carlos feels tingles run across his scalp and down his spine. “Oh,” he murmurs. “It’s like that, is it?”

Smirking harder, Cecil bends slightly to rest his head on Carlos's shoulder while emitting a surprisingly authentic purr. Carlos places a gentle hand on the nape of his boyfriend's neck, then glides it down his shoulders and back to settle on his ass. “Who’s a good kitty,” he croons. “Who’s a sweet kitty.”

Cecil responds with a delicate mewl, then ducks down to nudge Carlos backward with his head. "Mrowr.”

“Oh, does kitty want to come sit on the couch?” Carlos leads him gently by the hand.“Ok, come on kitty… you sit right here, and I will bring a nice, big saucer of orange milk for my best kitty.” He leaves Cecil curled up in a corner of the couch pretending to groom his paws, and heads for the kitchen.

There is a moment, holding the orange milk in one hand and a ceramic saucer in the other, when Carlos feels the tiniest bit ridiculous. Maybe even self-conscious. Especially given that the Sheriff’s Secret Police are doubtless witnessing every moment of this little game, and Carlos has a feeling that things are about to turn much less innocent. Then he remembers where they live: this probably counts as vanilla for them.

He pours a bit of the sweet beverage into the saucer and carefully carries it into the living room. “Ok, Cecil-kitty. You’re going to have to hop down onto the floor if you want to drink your milk.” His voice is slightly rougher as he adds, “And good kitties who want to be petted need to lick up every drop.”

Cecil makes a show of fussing, hissing softly as he uncurls from his corner and pads across the room. Soon he is resettled, elbows on the carpet, saucer between his outspread hands. He darts out his long, pointed tongue to lap up a bit of the milk, looking up through his lashes to maintain eye contact with Carlos.

Carlos takes a shallow, shaky breath. “That’s good, kitty… just like that.” He watches Cecil lap up the rest of the milk, following the other man’s agile tongue as it empties the saucer and licks the bottom clean. Carlos feels his cock stiffening in his pants, and finally he can’t help but reach down and rub himself through the fabric. The house is silent but for the gentle plashing of tongue in liquid and the swish of fingers brushing lightly over denim.  

When Cecil is finished, he licks his lips, slowly and carefully, then lifts one dainty hand to wipe his mouth. He remains on hands and knees, awaiting further instructions, and Carlos is ready to supply them. “Come here, kitty. Come to me.” It’s almost a growl.

Cecil’s slow crawl across the carpet is both authentically feline and positively lascivious. His hips swivel back and forth with each movement, and he stops midway to arch his back in a shameless stretch that draws an involuntary sigh from Carlos. Finally he is crouched at Carlos’s feet, biting his lower lip and gazing upward - the very picture of surrender. “Mrowr,” he says, and it is both demure and inviting.

“Would you like something else to lick, kitty?” That’s all he has to say, and Cecil is instantly in motion, raking his nails down Carlos’s thighs and using his teeth to unzip the scientist’s pants. Then he’s  mouthing Carlos through his boxers, and Carlos throws his head back, hissing through his teeth. He can feel precome leaking into the fabric. “Gentle, kitty,” he pants. “Gentle.” He lifts his ass to slide his boxers and jeans down to his ankles.

He’s barely seated before Cecil’s mouth is on his cock again, tongue licking slowly up his shaft to press against the sensitive base of the head. “God, Cecil, my sweet, darling kittycat… lick it… lick it for me…”

Cecil takes the head between his lips and hums appreciatively, and Carlos has to grab onto the couch with both hands to keep from thrusting upwards and giving his darling’s mouth the vicious fucking it deserves. As if he senses this, Cecil reaches up to retrieve Carlos's hands and places them firmly on the back of his own head. Carlos gratefully grabs two fistfuls of Cecil's hair and pulls, bucking his hips. “Yes… petting you… so good…”

Cecil opens up and takes Carlos fully into his throat, and the sight of him like that - eyes wide, mouth stretched around the base of his cock, pointy black ears perched atop his head - is almost too much for Carlos. Then Cecil produces one final, muffled mewl that vibrates through Carlos and sends him over the edge. He comes with a cry, spurting hot liquid directly down his boyfriend’s throat. Cecil swallows every drop, pulling back to lick Carlos clean with long, careful sweeps of his tongue, then laying his head in the other man’s lap.

They stay that way for a bit, Cecil’s arms wrapped around Carlos’s waist; Carlos’s fingers tracing gentle patterns on Cecil’s scalp. Then Carlos lets out a shuddering sigh and pulls Cecil up to snuggle beside him. “Phew. So, what brought that on, anyway?”

Cecil’s smile is almost bashful. “Well, that whole Well of Night thing, you know? It kind of reminded me of my college days. I used to get up to some pretty weird stuff, and, well…” He shrugs.

“What, you? Weird?” Carlos gives him an affectionate poke in the belly.

Cecil pokes him right back. “I didn’t hear you complaining!” He reaches up to pluck the cat ears off his own head, nestling them in Carlos’s messy hair and sitting back to admire the effect. “So, what should we do now?”

Carlos rolls his eyes. “Um. Meow?”  


End file.
